


Hero

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam六岁，他有很多事情搞不明白，他总是在不停地问Dean。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：  
> 他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。  
> 这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。

任何时候，都不会为彼此堕落；

任何时候，都可以为彼此牺牲，或拯救这个世界。

【1】

“De，什么样的人才是hero？”Sammy从漫画书里扬起毛绒绒的小脑袋，大眼睛闪烁着，盯着仰躺在床上的Dean问。

“拯救世界？或许？”Dean回答得有些漫不经心。他的手臂在之前的训练里脱臼了，John刚替他接回去。没有医生，甚至都没有止痛的药膏。骨与骨之间重新开始研磨，不适感使得他牙龈都在发酸。

“打败大坏蛋，拯救无辜的人类。”Dean又补充，他总是不忍心让Sammy失落。他转过头看着Sammy，粉粉嫩嫩的，软软的，什么都还不知道，却对什么都充满好奇的Sammy。他的Sammy。

“就像Superman和Batman？”Sammy灿烂地笑开来。

“Yeah，就像Superman和Batman。”Dean也笑开来，探手揉了一下Sammy柔软的头发。

“那么，De，被拯救的人类会感激他们的hero吗？”Sammy抓起漫画书爬上床，侧身依偎着Dean躺下，柔软的发梢在Dean光裸的手臂上扫来扫去。

“有时候会，有时候不会。”Dean在Sammy的额头印上一个吻。并不是所有被拯救的人类都知道拯救自己的hero是谁；有些时候，他们甚至不认为自己曾经被拯救过。

“为什么呐？”Sammy不满地嘟起嘴。

“漫画书里也没有写。”Dean把漫画书从Sammy的手里拿过来，眨眼笑笑，“今晚的睡前故事想听什么？我的小公主。”

“不许叫我小公主！我现在是个大男孩啦！”Sammy气愤地抢过漫画书，“从明天起，我再也不要听你讲睡前故事啦！你的故事总是那么那么糟糕！”

“Wow~我的Sammy是个大男孩啦！”Dean模仿着Sammy的语调，笑着坐起来，假意要离开，“那么，你准备好今晚一个人睡了吗？”

“No！”Sammy立刻扑到Dean怀里，双臂紧紧抱着Dean。

“骗你的！只是我们真的该睡觉了。”Dean捏了一下Sammy的脸颊，然后滑下床。

Dean检查门窗的锁和盐线，检查放圣水和武器的盒子。

Sammy的视线就一直跟随着他。“我们为什么要撒盐？”

Dean撇撇嘴角，“不是和你说过不要问这个问题了么！Dad说的，我们就必须按照他的要求做！”

“Daddy是hero吗？”Sammy疑惑地问。

“你为什么要这么问？”Dean爬上床，把Sammy搂在怀里。

“因为我知道一些事情。”Sammy小声嘟囔。

“你知道什么？！”Dean警惕地看着Sammy，浑身都紧张起来，“Sammy，你知道什么？”

“Daddy救了我们，从那场烧死mommy的大火里救了我们。所以，Daddy也是hero！”Sammy仰着头开心地笑。

“是的，Daddy是我们的hero。”Dean松了口气，把Sammy搂得更紧，然后在他的脸颊上狠狠亲了一口，“Goodnight，Sammy。”

“Goodnight，De。”Sammy笑着，也在Dean的脸颊上亲了大大一口。

【2】

“De，你的身上为什么总是有瘀伤？”Sammy嘟着嘴问。

“因为我总是不够小心。”Dean把燕麦粥放到Sammy跟前，“吃你的晚饭！”

“是daddy做的吗？”Sammy似乎很不解，“为什么你每次和daddy出去，回来之后就会有很多瘀伤？”

“当然不是！”Dean瞪着Sammy，看起来有些生气。

Sammy怔怔地盯着Dean，然后像是从梦里惊醒一样，飞快地低下头咬住汤匙。他并不想惹Dean生气，他只是担心Dean。Dean的手臂和腿上有那么多青青紫紫的伤痕，明明该很疼的，可他从来都不提，daddy也从来没有问起过。Daddy从来都不关心，或许，这就是daddy做的！

Sammy不明白为什么。

Dean看着Sammy只是咬着汤匙，却一口也没有动，于是轻声问，“Hey~Sammy，你还好吗？”

Sammy点点头，没有应声。

Dean叹着气走到Sammy身旁，双手撑在膝盖上俯身与他平视，“Sammy，你是在担心我吗？”

汤匙叮的一声滑到碗里。

Sammy抬眼，长长的睫毛上挂满泪珠，“De——”然后他伸着手臂跳下椅子，扑到Dean怀里大声哭了起来。Sammy哭得声嘶力竭，哭得那么用力，以至于Dean都能清清楚楚地感觉到他浑身剧烈的颤抖。

“别人都有mommy，可是我没有！我们虽然有daddy，可是daddy几乎都不在这里！De，我只有你！我只有你——”Sammy哭喊着，双手抓着Dean的衣角，他的眼泪、鼻涕全部都蹭在Dean的胸口。“我只有你，可是我感觉你就要离开我了！要是有一天你也消失不见了，我就什么也没有！”

“Shh——”Dean轻柔地抚弄着Sammy毛绒绒的头发，低头亲吻他的额，“Sammy，我不会离开，不会离开你，永远。”

“对上帝发誓？”Sammy立刻扬起脸，他的眼泪还没有完全止住，鼻涕黏糊在一起，眼眶和鼻尖都红红的。Dean捏着自己的袖口擦掉他的鼻涕，然后用干净的指腹轻轻拭掉他的眼泪。“不要哭，Sammy。我永远都不会离开你，我发誓。”

“带我一起走！”Sammy抽噎着说。

“什么？”Dean没有听明白。

“如果你要离家出走的话，带我一起走！”Sammy或许也不明白自己在说什么。

“我要离家出走？”Dean轻声笑了起来，这蠢孩子都在想些什么！

Dean抱起Sammy把他放在窄小破旧的沙发里，自己则靠着他坐在地板上。他抓着Sammy嫩嫩的小手，握在自己的手掌中。“Sammy你在想什么？可以告诉我吗？”

Sammy咬着唇望着Dean，似乎在思考怎么组织语言。他看起来似乎又要哭了。

“我不会生气，更不会告诉dad，我保证。”Dean发誓。

“Sara告诉我，他的哥哥Tom就是在去年这个时候离家出走的，Tom去年也十岁。”Sammy看起来有点儿紧张，“他们没有mommy，daddy总是在工作，就和我们一样。”

“那又如何呢？”Dean温柔地笑开来，鼻翼的雀斑似乎都闪着光，“并不是每个没有mom的十岁男孩都会离家出走，我们和他们不一样。”

“没有哪里不一样。”Sammy坚持，“Sara的dad总是喝醉，daddy也是；Tom总是带着一身伤回家，你也是。”

“我们和他们不一样，我和Tom不一样。”Dean很坚定地望着Sammy，“我有你，Sammy；Tom没有。”

“可是Tom有Sara？”

“我爱你，可Tom不爱Sara。”

“你又不知道！”

“我就是知道！”

Sammy知道Dean说得也不完全在理，可是他还是咯咯笑了起来，“因为我吗？De。”

Dean也跟着笑起来，“是的，因为你。你是最特殊的。”

“所以，你一定不会离家出走，不会离开我？”Sammy再一次问。

“是的，Sammy。”

“没关系，就算你真的离家出走，等我十岁的时候，我就去找你；不管你在哪里，我一定能找到你，带你回家。”Sammy认真地说。

“我不会留你一个人的，Sammy。”不会留你一个人去面对那个陌生、危险、恐怖的世界，Dean没有说出来。 

“那为什么你的身上总是有很多瘀伤？”Sammy依然记得这个问题，“我知道你很小心，而学校里的那些人不可能打得过你！”

“Sorry kiddo，我现在还不能告诉你。”Dean朝Sammy眨眨右眼，调笑道，“Sammy girl 不需要知道！”

如果可能，Dean永远不想让Sammy知道。

【3】

“不要跑太远，Sam！”Bobby朝Sammy大声喊。

“我知道的啦！”Sammy转过身来朝Bobby挥挥手，飞快地跑开。

当Sammy起床的时候Dean就不见了，一起不见还有daddy，他们肯定在一起，背着自己，为什么呢？Sammy问过daddy，也问过Dean，可是他们都不肯讲实话。他们总是在撒谎。

所以，Sammy决定自己来发掘这个秘密。

旧仓库的西北方向有一片茂密的树林，Sammy知道他们就在那里。很多时候，Sammy都能听到那里传来奇怪的声响，甚至有枪声，他想要过去，却总会被Bobby拦住。

Bobby今天要等一个很重要的电话，他走不开。

Sammy沿着小道走进树林，他的心里只顾着想Dean，丝毫没有感到害怕。他看到有些树上挂着破旧的纸板，纸板上画着红色的圆心，他不知道这是用来做什么。他还看到很多奇怪的东西，那些东西他知道电视里见到过。

当Sammy听到daddy的声音的时候，他惊得立刻躲到树干后面。Daddy的声音很大，讲话的语调像极了学园里生气的老师。“Come on，Dean！你就这么点能耐么！”

Sammy循着声音的方向望过去，daddy反剪着Dean，把他按倒在泥土里。Dean使劲挣扎着，脸上的表情很陌生。

Dean看起来痛苦极了，可是为什么daddy还不放手？

Sammy不明白。他飞快地跑过去，咬住John的手，叫喊着，“放开Dean！快放开Dean！”

“Sam——”John满脸惊诧，慌忙松开Dean，然后扯开Sammy。

“Sammy——”Dean滚倒在泥土里，也是一脸惊讶，“你怎么会在这里？”

“Dean——”Sammy跪在Dean身边，试图去扶起他，“你疼么？”Sammy用他肉呼呼的小手摸着Dean的脸，他的脸上刚被树杈划破，还在往外渗血珠。

“Sam，你在这里做什么！”John一只手拉起Sammy，一只手拉起Dean，严肃地问。

“那你们在这里做什么！”Sammy打掉John的手，望着他的父亲。

“Sammy。”Dean叫住他，然后看了一眼John，“Sir，我来和他解释。”

“Dean，你知道的。”

“Yes，sir。”

Dean拉着Sammy的手，穿过杂乱的草丛，穿过茂密的树林。他们爬上一棵树，在它粗壮的枝干上依偎而坐。

Sammy一直没有开口。

“你都看到了，我身上的伤是怎么弄来的。”Dean无所谓似的耸耸肩。

“为什么？”Sammy不解。

“这是在训练，dad在训练我。”

“训练？”

“是的。”

“可是看起来很疼。”

“我必须坚持，必须要变得强大，这样才能够保护你。”Dean侧身凝望着Sammy，“我必须得保护你。”

“我可以保护自己，如果我也参加训练的话。”Sammy像是在表决心。

“不，你不需要。”

“为什么？”

“因为，有我保护你就足够了。”

“可是，我也想要保护你，Dean。”Sammy仰着脸望着Dean，“我也想要变得强大，我也想要保护你。”

“Sammy。”Dean试图把那颗泪珠逼迫回去，可它还是不争气顺着脸颊滑落。

“你哭了，Dean。很疼吗？”Sammy倾身过去，抬起手背去蹭Dean脸颊上的那颗泪珠。

“我没有哭。”Dean笑起来，“只有Sammy girl 才会哭呢。”

“I hate you。”Sammy软软地说。

“我是心甘情愿的，dad他从来没有强迫过我。”Dean继续解释，“你不要误会dad，他活得很不容易。”

“好。”

“那么，再也没有秘密？”

“我要和你一起训练，我想要和你一起。”Sammy坚持。

“可是我不想。”

“我不怕苦，不怕累，也不怕疼。为了Dean，我也可以坚持。”Sammy亮晶晶的眼眸望着Dean，“永远不会放弃，我保证。”

难道hero就非得一个人么？

难道Superman和Batman就不可以并肩作战么？

【4】

Dean，我一直都不知道原来是你从那场大火里救我出来，四岁的你抱着六个月大的我，从恶魔的火焰里逃生。

你拯救了我，你是我生命里的第一个hero。

从那以后，你救过我很多、很多次。

我从四岁就开始仰望你，模仿你，想成长为和你一样的人。

我可以为你去死。

我爱你，比你爱我多些仰望。


End file.
